The Grid: New and Improved
by hhiiggiirrll
Summary: After their experience in the Grid, Sam Flynn and Charlotte Cavanaugh are working to improve the Grid in honor of Sam's father, as well as exploring their romantic relationship. SamxOC


This is how I liked it; my body enveloped in his strong, warm arms, my head on his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart, the beyond comfortable silence between the two of us. I would stay like this forever, if it were up to me. Unfortunately, its not. I have my job at ENCOM Tower to think about, and my hostile mother and teenage brother to worry about. I can't just stay in Sam Flynn's arms for the rest of my life...

"Are you okay, Charlotte?" Sam looked down, his eyes meeting mine. "You seem distracted."

"Its nothing," I lied. I got up and he followed afterwards. "Don't worry about it."

Sam caressed my face and leaned in for a kiss. His lips were smooth and light on mine. When we broke away, he asked, "Are you sure you're okay?" His eyes shown with deep concern.

I smiled reassuringly. "Yeah. Don't worry, babe. I'm just excited that in a week, we'll be buying a place, and I can move out of my mom's."

He smiled back and grabbed my small hand into his big one. He walked me outside to his Ducati.

He got on and I got on the back. Sam revved it up and soon, we were riding fast across the busy roads. My arms were tightly wrapped around his waist and my head was rested on his back. I could feel him smiling.

By the time we arrived at my house, it was 10:00 P.M. He walked my the doorstep like a gentleman. There were certain things Sam did that made me feel like we were still in high school. He kissed me softly and he took my hand and kissed it, too while looking into my eyes. "Get some sleep, Charlie. Remember, I'll be here at nine in the morning to take you to work. We've got to work on the Grid some more. Its almost finished. I love you, baby. Say 'Hi' to Mason for me, will ya."

I hugged him. "Sure. I love you, too, Sammy." I watched him speed away on his Ducati before unlocking the door.

When I got inside, I was greeted with a glare from my mother. I sighed before she could say anything. "Don't start, Mom."

"You were out way too late with that boy." She said.

"I'm twenty-seven years old! 10:00 was my curfew in high school." I yelled. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"I'm doing this for your own good. Sam Flynn is a no-good, reckless child! I think you're making a big mistake moving in with him."

"Yeah? Well I love him more than anything, so it really doesn't matter what you think."

"You need a nice, smart man!"

I tried my best to ignore what she said. I walked upstairs and into my brother, Mason's room. I found him there awake and reading. When he looked up from his book, he smiled like a Cheshire cat. "Hey! You're back. Did you have a good time?" Mason was by far the best brother a girl could have. We rarely ever fought. He was polite and caring and frankly, I don't know where he got it from. Dad was a major douche before he died and Mom is practically the spawn of the Devil.

"Yeah. Sam says 'hi'."

"Good." Mason put his book down. " So when are you going to be off from work?"

"Friday and Sunday are my days off. Sam and I are moving into our place on Friday, so maybe on Sunday, the three of us can grab something to eat. Sound good?"

Mason grinned. "Yeah. Sounds really good. Can't wait."

"And when we go, Sam and I are going to tell you all about the new Grid." I kissed Mason's forehead. "Love you, sweetie."

"Love you, too, sis. G'night."

*The next day*

"Its eight thirty, Charlie. You have work today." Mason yelled into my ear.

"Ow! Goddamn it, Mason!" I jolted up and got ready for work.

Outfit:

By the time I was finished it was five minutes from nine. I walked downstairs to find Sam, who was dressed in a suit, and Mason, who was dressed up to go to school, sitting on the couch talking.

"Good morning, boys." I said and smiled sweetly.

"Morning, sis."

"Morning, babe."

I came and sat down on Sam's lap and his arms wrapped around my waist tightly. I pecked his lips. "So what were you guys talking about?"

"Sam was telling me about the new Grid." Mason said, excitedly.

"Oh really? You like it so far." I smiled.

"I love it."

"I'm glad you think so. The Grid is gonna be even better now that we're-"

Before I could explain, my mom walked out of her bedroom, dressed for the day. She seemed to not notice us until she turned around. She ignored Mason and I and looked straight at Sam. "Oh. You're here." she hissed.

"Good morning to you, too, Ms. Cavanaugh." Sam said, sarcastically.

"Let's just go now, Sammy." I whispered in his ear.

"Sure." He didn't even argue. I got up from his lap and he followed. I kissed Mason's forehead. "We're going to ENCOM, now. Bye guys." I grabbed Sam's warm hand.

"See ya, Mace, buddy. Nice seeing you, Ms. Cavanaugh."

"I'm really sorry about my mom." The two of us were in my office looking at what we need to work on on the Grid. After our encounter with Sam's father's arcade and our trip to the Grid, we've been feeling like, Kevin Flynn's creation shouldn't be a waste. We decided we'd fix some stuff like the isomorphic algorithms and the portal, then re-release the new and improved Tron game.

"Its alright. Nothing she says is going to phase me."

"That's why I love you." I said and kissed his lips.

Sam smirked. "I love you, too."


End file.
